1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo recommendation method using a mood of music and a system thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photo recommendation method and a system using the method, which recommend a photo using information of a mood of music, a photo color, and photo categorization after searching for an associated photo using a music title and lyrics.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a sound source player such as an MP3 player generally tends to provide visual information, such as lyrics, with a service of playing a sound source of the MP3.
In case of a digital camera, the digital camera provides a function of taking a picture of an object, and also provides a function displaying the taken photo in a various forms.
Also, multimedia devices having multiple functions, such as the MP3 player function and a digital camera function, are gradually being popularized.
Currently, a method which can simultaneously use the various function of the multimedia devices are required, i.e. a user simultaneously uses a function of the digital camera while listening to the sound source, played via the multimedia device.
However, current techniques of using the various functions of the multimedia devices are at unsatisfactory levels since currently the user may only visualize an equalizer in form of a moving picture while listening to the sound source of the music.
A photo-music association recommendation method using the multi media devices according to a related art has a search function which searches for image data having a high association with music data, using meta data of music data, and meta data of photo data. As an example, when a genre of the music data is a dance music, and when lyrics of the music data relates to break-up, and if a photo associated with Christmas is provided to a user, since the music data is the dance music, matching between the photo and the music is not properly performed. As described above, the photo-music association recommendation method using the multi media devices according to the related art has a disadvantage in that, the image data having a high association with the music data may not be accurately retrieved by using the meta data.
A music recommendation method using photo information according to a related art has problems in that, music may not be variously recommended by using photo color information, and a music recommendation function, having music being recommended from a location photo, is so limited.
Also, the music recommendation method using photo information according to a related art has a problem in that, the same music may be recommended since photos having contrasting atmospheres may be categorized into a similar photo group.
Also, the music recommendation method using photo information according to a related art has a problem in that, a photo and music having opposite atmospheres may be recommended since there is less association between a photo categorized according to color information and music categorized according to beat information.